


Earn it

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: BDSM, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: If she wants to be with the boss she's going to have to show him she's worth his time.  Song fic based on Young God by Halsey





	1. Chapter 1

Minoru Suzuki was the epitome of danger. Though you knew it was the furthest thing from healthy, you were drawn to him. He exuded darkness and it drew you like a moth to a flame. You were fascinated by his aura, the respect he commanded and the loyalty he received from his stable Suzuki Gun. You were far too shy to ever speak of your feelings though, so you admired him from afar, hiding in the shadows when he was near. 

Realistically you knew he would eat you alive if you got to near. He was a predator and you were the prey. So you kept your distance and kept your girlish crush to yourself. Being unfamiliar with the wrestling world you didn’t quite understand how things worked. Before this job you had never watched a second of wrestling, so you could be excused for your ignorance. You didn’t realize Minoru Suzuki knew everything that happened in New Japan. He had eyes everywhere, so he was well aware of your little obsession with him. And seeing as how it was a rather slow day, Minoru decided it was time to have some fun with the little mouse. 

“Bring her to me.” Minoru commanded as he walked towards his waiting limo, sliding into the succulent leather seats and waiting impatiently for your arrival. 

You certainly weren’t expecting any visitors in the musty old storage room you were organizing, so your heart about jumped out of your chest when you heard footfalls behind you, whirling around on your knees and staring up into the bemused faces of El Desperado and Zack Sabre, Jr. 

“Can I help you?” You asked slowly rising to your feet, wincing at the evident tremble in your words. You didn’t know these men, but you knew they were in Minoru’s stable, and that by itself was enough to make you nervous. 

“Boss wants to see you. Let’s go.” Zack said motioning towards the doorway, clearly expecting you to follow his directive. Having a very bad feeling about this you shook your head and took a small step away from the two imposing figures. 

“I can’t just leave. This is my job. And he can’t just order me around.” You said trying to interject firmness in your tone, watching as the two exchanged an indecipherable look. 

“It wasn’t a request.” Desperado said his hand reaching out to grab your biceps and pulling you after him as he left the room, Zack trailing behind you. You could see you weren’t going to get any help as the gaze of everyone you passed darted away, avoiding looking at you as you were led from the building. 

You found yourself following Desperado into a limo that was waiting outside the doors, prompted in by a none to gentle push in the back from Zack and were soon squeezed in between the two as you gaped at Minoru Suzuki on the opposite seat. 

The car began moving and your anxiety grew with every passing minute as not a single word was spoken. The men on either side of you were rather involved in their phones while Minoru simply stared unnervingly at you, an amused expression on his face as he watched you fidget. Upon arrival at what you could only assume was Minoru’s residence you were unceremoniously pulled from the car by Zack and held to the side as Minoru exited before being pulled along after the man. As unphased as the staff in the lobby of the building seemed to be, you wondered just how often this occurred. 

The elevator ride was even more nerve racking than the car ride, Zack and Desperado standing at your back hands clasped in front of them like some sort of secret service agents. If you weren’t so terrified you may have found it funny. The doors opened into a penthouse apartment and before you could be shoved again you quickly followed after Minoru earning a low chuckle from Zack as they followed you. 

You were led into a large wood paneled room, and despite the blazing fireplace along the wall and the general warmth in the air, you shivered as the heavy wooden doors were shut behind you, sealing you in this room with the three men, watching warily as Minoru sat in the large arm chair by the fireplace, the flames flickering casting shadows over the crevices in his face. If he was going for intimidating he had managed it. 

“Get on your knees darling,” Minoru spoke for the first time, and your eyes flew to his face as your head immediately shook in denial of his request.

Of course it wasn’t that easy, Desperado and Zack stepping forward and forcing you to kneel in front of Minoru as you struggled in their grasps. Your struggles ceased as your eyes met Minoru’s seeing the fire burning in his gaze, the sadistic smile on his lips. 

“Look Minoru,” You started only to find yourself quickly cut off.

“MiSu, young one.” Minoru said. “When you’re in that position, in this room, you call me MiSu.” Your brow crinkled as you registered his words before understanding dawned and you shot to your feet, shaking your head in denial.

“No, no no Minoru.” You said firmly. “I want to go home now.” Zack and Desperado moved forward again but were stayed by Minoru’s raised hand. You stepped back warily, bumping into Desperado’s chest as Minoru rose from the chair and stepped towards you. 

“You chose your road little girl.” Minoru said. “I hope you’re prepared to walk it.” He stopped in front of you as Desperado held you by the arms. “I don’t understand why you’re acting this way; you’ve been panting after me for months. And now I show you some attention and you act like an ungrateful brat?” You flinched as his hand gripped your chin squeezing painfully as he glared at you.

“You knew?” You whispered, cheeks heating in embarrassment as you realized he knew you had been watching him, wanting him. 

“I know everything little girl.” Minoru snapped. “And now you are here, in my home, by my invitation, and you are disrespecting me.” 

“I didn’t to be disrespectful Minoru,” Your words were cut off by a sharp slap to the cheek your head whipping to the side from the force and tears pricked your eyes as you met his glare with a look of disbelief. 

“What are you to call me in this room?” He growled, hand moving to once again grip your chin. 

“MiSu!” you cried. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry MiSu. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.” Your head was spinning with emotions, ranging from humiliation to anger to arousal and you were so confused. The danger MiSu was exuding was making you heady and suddenly you weren’t all too sure you wanted to leave. 

“Get back down on your knees.” MiSu said coldly stepping back as Desperado released your arms and you fell into the requested position, pleading eyes turned up to him as Desperado and Zack moved around to flank him. 

“Do you believe in Heaven, little one?” MiSu asked conversationally pacing before you. 

“Yes?” You said, coming out more like a question. 

“You want to go there?” He asked with a smile when you nodded. “Well if you wanna go to Heaven you should fuck me tonight.” Somehow, he made the corniest of pickup lines sound like heaven and rather than laugh at the cheesiness of it you felt a pulsing between your legs at the thought of fucking this beacon of danger. 

“Please,” the word slipped unbidden from your lips and you gasped, throwing your hands over your mouth as the three men chuckled in amusement. 

“You want to fuck me, yes?” MiSu asked bluntly and you could no more stop the nod than you could stop breathing. “Tell me.” He snapped.

“I want to fuck you. Please.” You responded swallowing your pride and pushing away your inhibitions. 

“Unfortunately for you it doesn’t quite work that way. “ MiSu said. “Maybe if you hadn’t hidden away in the shadows, stalking me, it would be. But now you have to earn it. I have to decide you deserve to get fucked by me.” 

“I…I don’t understand.” You said.

“what do you think they are here for?” MiSu said, waving a nonchalant hand at Desperado and Zack who grinned at you, sending shivers down your spine. “they will decide if you are worth my time.” He stepped back moving o his throne like chair and settling back in it and watching as Zack and Desperado crowded towards you. “You may say no at any time and leave. But if you do, know you’re finished. You will not be granted another opportunity.” 

You swallowed hard trying to settle your stomach and focused your attention on the two men leering over you. You hadn’t paid much attention to them before, they were always on your peripheral as you watched Minoru, MiSu you mentally corrected yourself. You looked up at the tall man on your left, admiring the sinewy limbs and svelte body of Zack and seeing a spark of the dark nature of MiSu that so attracted you in his eyes. Then you looked at El Desperado, all bulky muscles in a compact package and a sadistic smile. They were not unattractive in the least and your thoughts raced with the possibilities. Your reputation was already ruined. Everyone had seen you dragged out by them, even if you did nothing with any of them everyone would think you did. And maybe a part of you was tired of being the good girl. Tired of being the shy wallflower. And you had three attractive virile men wanting you. All you had to do was swallow your inhibitions, put your moral code aside and take what was being offered. 

You looked at each of the three men watching you expectantly, waiting on your decision. You swallowed reflexively again, working up the nerve to either get up and run or give in; still unsure as to what you wanted. Tense moments passed, and you could tell all three of them were running out of patience with your hesitation. Finally, you rose to your feet and you saw flashes of disappointment on their features as you turned your back. But instead of leaving, you quickly pulled your shirt over your head and shimmied out of your pants before you could change your mind. 

You had never felt more on display as you turned around, standing before them in your bra and panties, glad you had at least worn a rather flattering set to work today, the dark blue setting beautifully against your pale skin. 

“The rest of it.” Desperado said after a moment of looking you over and you obeyed quickly, unclasping your bra and letting it fall to the ground before hooking your thumbs under the sides of your panties and pushing them down your hips. “Now back on your knees.” He said when you were completely nude and you dropped down before them, watching raptly as Zack and Desperado stripped revealing their bodies to your view and while you still felt rather trepidatious about this whole situation you were feeling better about your decision. 

You had no more time for nerves as they were in front of you, cocks in hand and ready for your attention. You reached out, your hand circling each of them and stroking tentatively, growing bolder as they groaned with pleasure. Through them you could see MiSu watching you, his face impassive giving you no indication on his thoughts as he watched you pleasure his generals. 

You gave the head of Desperado’s cock a tentative lick, sliding your tongue over his slit and making him hiss. Your grip tightened on Zack’s cock, strokes getting faster as you took Desperado into your mouth, sucking harshly on the mushroom tip and swirling your tongue around while your hand stroked his base. Pulling off Desperado you turned to Zack, repeating your actions with his tip and pulling his tip into your mouth as you stroked Desperado’s dick. You continued alternating your mouth and hands on their cocks sliding them further into your mouth with each time you switched until you were pulled off by Zack, both breathing heavily from your ministrations. 

You were led over to the couch where Zack sat and motioned for you to climb on his lap, facing outwards. You tentatively assumed the position, struggling to balance yourself as you lined up with Zack’s cock, sliding down until he was seated fully inside you before Desperado grabbed a handful of hair and pulled your head forward to make you suck him as Zack thrust up into you. You lost all semblance of control at that point, Desperado gagging you with his thrusts and choking every time Zack thrust upwards, his long fingers playing with your clit as you bounced on him. Desperado’s free hand reached down to your nipples, teasing them into taut buds before pinching them, making you grunt in pain around him as your eyes watered. Without warning, you felt his cum hit the back of your throat and you swallowed frantically around him, trying not to choke on the liquid as he held himself deep in your throat until he was sure you had swallowed everything. 

As soon as he was clear Zack flipped you off him and onto your knees, pushing your head down on his cock, his cum spurting immediately into your mouth as you reflexively swallowed and slowly pulled yourself off him. 

“What’s the verdict boys?” MiSu asked rising from his chair. “Is she worth my time?” 

“She could be better.” Desperado said with a smirk at your crestfallen expression. “But she could be worth a go.” 

“Zack?” MiSu turned to his other cohort. “your opinion?” 

“She’s good with a dick in her mouth. Needs some work on the fucking.” Zack reported.

MiSu moved in front of you pulling back on your hair so you head was tilted to look up at him. “not exactly the glowing recommendations I was hoping for. Maybe you do not want me as much as you seem to if you cannot bother to put on a convincing performance.” 

“No,” you protested vehemently. You couldn’t let MiSu slip away after everything you had just done for him. “Please, I can do better. I promise I’ll be worth it. Let me show you.” MiSu glanced over his shoulder, eyebrow raised in silent question and you waited anxiously your fate resting in whatever decision Zack and Desperado made. The two exchanged a glance and nodded in unison, making you glance at MiSu who slowly nodded in agreement. You had no idea what the three had just concurred on, a knot in your stomach as you looked between them for some clue. 

“You have not proven yourself yet.” MiSu finally said. “But I do not wish for tonight to be a total waste of my time so you will take all three of us. Maybe you will redeem your failures.” 

“All three?” You asked. “I can’t take all three of you at once.” 

“then you can leave and reaffirm my opinion of you.” MiSu said coldly. You knew you should get up and leave right now. Walk away from this humiliation he was lobbing at you, yet you couldn’t seem to get up the will. Deep in the pit of your stomach the idea of being with all three at once was exciting you. Seeing the defeated slump in your shoulders MiSu grinned and began stripping off his clothing moving to stand in front of you when he was nude, his cock hard and ready for your mouth.

“You can suck me while Zack and Despy take a few moments to recover. When they are ready you are going to take me up your ass, Despy in your pussy and Zack down your throat. Understood?” MiSu asked as he pushed the tip of his cock past your lips. You hummed as he slid onto your tongue licking him enthusiastically as you finally got to taste what you had been lusting after for months. MiSu thrust his hips, pushing himself deep into your throat, fingers threading through your head and pulling you flush with his hip bone, holding you in place as you fought to free yourself. Finally, he released you and you pulled off with a pop gasping for air. 

Zack stepped next to MiSu and slapped a bottle of lube into his hand before grinning down at you. 

“I’m ready to fuck your throat raw sweetheart.” Zack said with a grin. You nodded slowly, walking on shaky legs towards the blanket Desperado had laid out by the fireplace before he lay on his back stroking his cock to a hardened state. Motioning you over he watched as you lowered yourself onto him, groaning as he filled your pussy. You could hear MiSu behind you and you struggled not to tense up as you felt the cold lubrication dripping on your most sensitive hole. You had only done anal a few times, and it had been a while at that. Never had you fucked two men at the same time and while you were excited you were also very nervous.

You focused on the feeling of Desperado inside you and Zack standing above you, his cock sliding into your mouth as he pushed straight in, intent on keeping his promise of fucking your throat raw. You felt MiSu back there, working you, stretching you in preparation of his cock and you were grateful for the distraction provided by the other two men who kept most of your attention on them as MiSu thrust into you, making you scream around Zack as you felt like you were being split in two. They were nice enough to give you a moment to adjust, pausing their movements as you struggled to relax. Then it was an explosion of movement, Zack ramming into your throat as MiSu moved in your ass while Despy thrust upwards and you were such bundle of sensations you didn’t know what you were feeling, if you were feeling anything at all as you were used. You had never felt so stretched in your life, it was borderline painful, but you couldn’t deny the feelings coiling in your stomach as the sheer magnitude of what you were doing was driving you on. 

Somehow, they managed to coax a few orgasms out of you before they were done, pulling out of you and leaving you an exhausted mess on the floor as they separated to separate bathrooms in the spacious apartment to clean up. Realizing quickly, you had been dismissed without a word you hurriedly dressed, ignoring the aches and pains that were now making themselves known as the pleasure withdrew from your body. Rushing out of the home you managed to hold your tears until the elevator doors closed behind you, the emotions of the night finally bursting free in a loud sob as the elevator began its descent.


	2. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ran. To Minoru Suzuki that is unacceptable and now you must deal with the consequences

After what you were referring to as “the incident” you had hidden out. Purportedly due to the “flu,” but everyone saw through it for the flimsy excuse it was. They had all seen, or at least heard, about you being dragged out of the arena by Suzuki Gun. Since then you hadn’t been seen, so the rumors were running rampant as to what had happened to you. The most outrageous being that Suzuki Gun had murdered you and your body was thrown in the ocean. This despite the fact that you had clearly called into work and people had spoken to you. 

No, you weren’t dead. Just sulking. You didn’t know if you were madder at yourself for falling for their little game, or them for practically forcing you into it. You refused to acknowledge the voice in your head screaming about how you enjoyed most of what they did to you. Or the one whispering about how you wanted more. In actuality you were frantically job searching, trying to find something; anything, so you didn’t have to go back there and ever face them, or anybody that you worked with again. You couldn’t bare the humiliation. Unfortunately you had bills to pay and unless you wanted to become homeless you were going to have to return. You had struck out on your job search and New Japan wasn’t willing to give you any additional time off. You had two days before you had to return and you had no idea what you were going to do.

A loud knock startled you from your thoughts. When you opened the door and saw Zack standing there you quickly tried to slam it closed, finding it stopped by his foot. Cursing yourself for not checking through the peephole you warily backed away as he pushed himself into your flat. 

“You ran. Boss is not happy.” Zack said stalking towards you, a predatory grin on his face as you kept retreating. 

“Get out of my house Zack.” You said, trying to sound firm but you were pretty sure you failed miserably. 

“Don’t worry princess. I’m leaving. You’re just coming with me.” Zack said cheerfully. 

“I am not going anywhere with you.” You said. “I vividly remember the last time I went someplace with you. No thank you.” You sat on your couch and crossed your arms across your chest, fully refusing to go anywhere with the jerk.

His smile dropped and Zack took a menacing step forward. “I will drag your ass kicking and screaming out of here. Don’t try me.” He growled. “Boss is already pissed at you. Last thing you want me to do is tell him what a problem you were to get there.” 

“I don’t understand why he’s so mad.” You argued slowly rising to your feet and grabbing your purse knowing it was no use to fight, you were going whether you liked it or not. “You were done with me. I saw no need to stick around.” 

“Oh sweetheart, we were far from done with you.” Zack laughed. “And boss has this thing about people walking out on him. He doesn’t like it. At all.”

When you and Zack arrived back at Minoru’s flat he was nowhere to be seen. Walking into the entrance way you were met by Desperado who shook his head at you in disappointment. 

“Just had to run away didn’t you?” He said mockingly before grabbing you by the biceps and roughly dragging you down the hall towards that room. The one that held all your memories of that night, the star of both your fantasies and your nightmares. 

“I didn’t run away.” You said petulantly. “I left. Besides it not like you guys told me to stay. How was I supposed to know I wasn’t supposed to go yet?” 

“You don’t go anywhere until MiSu dismisses you. When he’s done with you, you’ll know.” Zack spoke up. “And you did run. You took a fucking week off work like a coward. Hiding. MiSu hates that almost as much as running.” 

As soon as the door was opened and you saw what awaited you, you dug your feet in the ground and tried to yank your arm free. Right in the middle of the room was something you wanted no part of. You didn’t get far bumping into Zack and you could feel just how excited he was pressed into your back.

“You’re gonna look so pretty strapped into that.” He cooed in your ear giving you a light shove as Despy pulled you forward. You fought every inch of the way as they stripped you and then forced you to kneel on the pads of the contraption, it forcing your legs spread and shackled, your upper body pressed against a long pad and your head forced through a hole with your hands shackled to a metal bar. You were terrified. And turned on. You wanted to deny it, but the evidence was already dripping down your thighs. You watched with trepidation as Despy unbuckled his pants and stepped up on the platform where your head was held.

“Perfect height for me.” Despy said, pressing the tip of his cock to your tightly closed lips. “You might have a problem though Zacky.” He chuckled looking over at his tall friend. 

“I’ll make it work.” Zack said confidently as he walked over to a chest by the wall and began rummaging through. Pulling out a ring gag he handed it over to Despy he swung it in front of your face.

“If you don’t want to cooperate I can use this.” He said as you continued to refuse him entrance to your mouth. “You’re not exactly in a position to be difficult.” You could only imagine what they would do to you with that thing in your mouth. You didn’t want to find out so you finally opened your mouth allowing Despy to slide in. He didn’t seem interested in anything from you, rocking his hips into your face as he fucked your throat. You were acutely aware of Zack watching, leaning against the wall as Despy abused your throat. 

“Is she being difficult already?” MiSu’s voice carried in the room as he finally made his appearance. “You would think she would behave being in such a precarious position.” 

“That’s what I said.” Despy said, driving deeper into your throat, burying himself in the back as he grunted, his seed spurting into you. He stepped down and moved to stand next to Zack as MiSu walked to stand in front of you. 

“I’m beginning to think you aren’t worth my time.” MiSu said looking at you with disappointment. You couldn’t help the shame that coursed through you, not knowing why you were upset you hadn’t pleased him, but nonetheless feeling it. Your eyes dropped to stare at the floor. “Do you understand why you’re being punished?” He asked. 

“Because I ran away.” You said softly.

“Because you ran away and hid from me like a coward.” He said harshly. “I’m going to punish you. Then I’m going to fuck you. And then you will belong to Zack and Despy for as long as I see fit. Do you understand?” 

Swallowing past the lump in your throat you nodded your head but spoke up hearing MiSu’s disapproving grunt. “Yes MiSu.” 

You watched warily as he walked over to the cabinet, perusing the items inside before pulling out the bull rope and you couldn’t stop the shudder that ripped through you as he moved around behind you. It took a moment for the pain from the first strike to register. You made the mistake of thinking it wasn’t too bad. Then the fire ripped through your bag and you cried out with a loud sob. Lash after lash landed on your back and you sobbed hysterically, but never asked him to stop. Knowing you needed to do this. To prove yourself to him. To make yourself worthy of him. So you would suffer through his punishment and would give yourself to Zack and Despy until MiSu deemed you enough. 

Finally the rope was thrown aside and MiSu stepped up to you, his cock rubbing against your soaking pussy before he shoved inside. You moaned as he filled you, pushing back to meet his thrusts as he angrily fucked you. When he came inside you it was with his nails dragging down your back, shredding through the red welts left by the rope. Pulling out of you he gave one last angry swat to your ass and moved away.

“She’s all yours now boys. Consider her a reward for your loyalty.” With those words MiSu left the room, leaving you to eye your two new owners who were watching you with expressions that promised untold pain.


End file.
